A method for operating a mobile radio network is referred to in German Unpublished Patent Application No. 199 56 062.5, in which useful data is transmitted between a mobile unit and a first radio base station, the useful data being combined to form packet data units prior to transmission. For the transmission of the packet data units, transmission-specific information describing an instantaneous state of the transmission is stored both in the mobile unit and in a first network unit superordinate to the first radio base station. If a connection of the mobile unit is changed from the first radio base station to a second radio base station having a second superordinate network unit, the transmission-specific information stored in the first superordinate network unit is transmitted to the second superordinate network unit, to continue the transmission after the connection change, essentially directly from its instantaneous state.